


In Case We Don't See Each Other Again

by obladargh



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obladargh/pseuds/obladargh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya Kuryakin was in an independent mission in Berlin, and being there without thinking of the German, Gaby Teller, was unavoidable. The U.N.C.L.E. had previously restricted their relationship, with both hadn’t say goodbye to each other before their separation. Despite him being a strict, hard working KGB agent, would he spare his time to find Gaby? What if this was his only chance to see her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Case We Don't See Each Other Again

**Author's Note:**

> I can't help making a crossover between TMFU and X-Men because of their same time setting in the 60s! And knowing that IRL both the Germans, Gaby Teller (Alicia Vikander) is currently together with Erik Lehnsherr (Michael Fassbender) xD Hope you guys like it :)

“First of all, Kuryakin, all you have to do is find where Walter Fuchs lives. We don’t have enough source about his current residency, so you’re the one who’s going to find out.” Illya Kuryakin sat still, listening to every word his superior, Oleg, instructed to him. “I want you to find the files he’s been keeping and sharing to the weapon makers.” Oleg stopped his step, turning his face to Illya. _“Yasno?”_

Illya nodded slightly, and left.

The next day he arrived in West Berlin, did his job as instructed to find Walter Fuchs’ house. It was an easy job, the man was easy to spot and utterly unwary, making the Russian spy easy to trail him down. So one task finished, another one to go. He could’ve break into Fuchs’ house right after he finally knew the place, but something else stopped him.

 _Ne toropites’, Kuryakin. It will be too risky to break in while Fuchs’ inside the building,_ he thought to himself. He decided to delay the break in. In the second place, it’s where he was now that made him thinking : _Gaby._ Berlin was a big city, but thanks to the Berlin wall; it doubled the chance for him to find Gaby since he only had to look for her in the west side.

Thinking about the German was not all delightful anymore to him. It was rather sad, and heartbreaking. A year before, the U.N.C.L.E. released an indirect monition that although the U.N.C.L.E. was a united network, agents that were working in it were still tied to their origin agencies, putting their highest loyalty to their motherland. Roughly said, an agent may work with other agents coming from other nation in the U.N.C.L.E., but they must stay merely working partners—nothing more than that, because keeping one’s nation’s secret was above everything.

Moreover, that was also what Oleg had once reminded to him. He didn’t know all the story about the Russian and the German, though, but there was indeed a growing suspicion when he noticed how perplexed Kuryakin was when Oleg commanded there was no more working with the German. Illya was upset, and so was Gaby. They had been together then, through more than a dozen of missions. Illya was really close to proposing her—the real one—but unfortunately that monition came down, and both of them had no choice but to give each other up. The fact that they could never be together was painful, and in fact that they knew they had strong feelings for each other.

Now back in Berlin, where finding Gaby was not his mission but he commanded himself; he only wanted to see her, it’s been long since their farewell. Illya was usually a strict agent, he always stick to his plan, his missions—but not now. He decided to visit Gaby’s flat; he had been there several times since Gaby moved to West Berlin. He arrived at the front door, surprisingly nervous and suddenly indecisive when all he had to do now was knocking at the door.

_Am I doing the right thing?_

He wasn’t sure of meeting her, worried about how she would react to his unexpected presence. But in the other hand, he was _dying_ to see her. He made his mind, eventually.

 _First knock._ He stood still on the porch, waiting for a response. Negative.  
_Second knock._ No answer.  
_Third knock._ No sign of life in the building.

He let out a sigh, almost getting crestfallen. He didn’t know anywhere else in West Berlin that he could possibly find Gaby. He didn’t have much time to sweep the whole city only to find the woman he cared the most—after his mother, surprisingly—the woman that made him feel alive despite his rough life as a KGB agent, the woman that made him feel uncomfortable at first to experience the feeling to be tenderly and deeply in love. _Dernovo eto,_ he swore to himself.

He walked down the street, head looking down his steps most of the time. He glanced up facing straight to his way sometimes, and looked down again—but wait. Illya’s steps came to a halt, eyes rapidly wide-opened. He saw a poster on the wall, a big one : _Staatsballett Berlin präsentiert : Swan Lake._ The Berlin State Ballet is performing, and it was just tonight. Within seconds, Illya Kuryakin knew where to find what he had lost.

***

 _“Dein ticket, herr.”_ the ticket seller handed him a piece.  
_“Danke.”_ Illya entered the hall, wearing his best suit and bringing his camera with him. He took a seat and in a couple of minutes, the show was on. He waited for a moment until all the dancers were up on the stage. He took his camera, and he knew he brought it for better use : zoom in, and find Gaby. After scanning some faces, Illya stopped at one face and there it was, his heart began to race. _Gaby was there._

Illya could feel his heart beating too fast it started to bring pain up to his throat—he couldn’t handle it coming all in that sudden, despite being an advanced agent who had faced many lethal surprises. _Gaby was here in the same place with him,_ and he couldn’t believe that he was able to see her again.

In an hour and half the performance finished, and Illya quickly made his way down from the balcony, avoiding himself to be trapped in the crowd of audience. Just like in any performing art shows, there was always a flower merchant. There’s no such thing as a better gift than flowers to praise a success. And maybe… love? Illya bought a bouquet of white roses, he liked it, to him white roses have that beauty that came from simplicity. They somehow reminded him of someone, didn’t they? Illya shook those unnecessary thoughts off, and walked straight to the backstage.

The backstage was unexpectedly crowded already, he got himself in the crowd now but he knew it wouldn’t be difficult to find her; Gaby was small but he was tall, so there was no problem. However, he found her not by seeing her. He heard her giggles, that typical Gaby’s-giggle-sound. He turned around, and found the source of the sound.

 _“Du siehst wundervoll aus, liebling”_ a man complimented, and Illya realized that the man was hugging Gaby tightly. It confused Illya, as he watched them, not blinking. _“Vielen dank für das ansehen, liebling.”_ Gaby answered, and the man kissed her on the lips. It was a chaste kiss, but Illya watched it in slow motion. It happened fast but took Illya a time to process in his mind. _What is this? Who is he?_

Illya didn’t move, not even an inch. He still didn’t blink, and stare right at the couple. Gaby was talking to the man about something like suggesting where they would have dinner at. She tilted her head as she was thinking, but saw something else. She saw a familiar, tall figure in the crowd. It was looking at her but she wasn’t sure if it really was; because it was rather an empty stare. _“Ich bin in einer minute zurück.”_ Gaby told the man.

She walked closer to the figure, unsurely, but her heart rate was sped up as she got a clearer look of the figure.

_“Illya…”_

Her voice sounded like she almost choked. She stepped closer, eyes staring right into his and she felt they began to get watery. She put a hand on his arm, and the other on his cheek, barely caressing it, because before she could, she felt his body was tense and stiff, followed by a slight shiver down his hand. _That peril temper._ And before she knew it, he turned around and paced heading to the exit. “Illya!” she called out, but he didn’t respond.

She followed him, her pace was fast while he wasn’t even running, it was just hard to catch up his long stride. “Illya!” She called him again, and finally caught him as he had just exited the building through the back door, stopping his pace by standing in front of him. “You didn’t come here to say nothing, did you?” Gaby asked, she was almost out of breath after chasing him. Illya looked down to his side, avoiding her gaze. It took seconds before he finally spoke.

“Who is he?” his voice was low, but he could feel himself fuming at the end of his words. Gaby blinked nervously before she could speak, “That—that’s not—Illya, that’s not impor—“

“It is!” Illya cut her words, his voice was still low but louder this time, and it startled her. He finally looked at her eyes when he said that, then there was silence as they look at each other.

“You are not supposed to be angry.” Gaby finally spoke, no matter how scared she was facing _the peril temper._ She was already used to it, actually, but this time it was different. “Why?” Illya shortly replied, his face was serious. Gaby let out a nervous chuckle. “Illya, I’m not your… fiancée.” she shook her head at the last word. Illya looked down, processing her words. Following her, he let out a nervous chuckle, his thought far went to her words _I’m not your fiancée,_ which was funny that he had heard it a hundred times back in their missions together when Gaby was bothered by Illya’s possessiveness. He gulped before saying another word.

“Right, I don’t have the right to be angry, who am I anyway.” he looked down, shaking his head. “Sorry.” he finally glanced up. “It’s fine.” Gaby gave a small smile, followed by an awkward silence.

“I suppose you’re seeing someone… here?” Gaby pointed the auditorium building behind her, indicating the person Illya wanted to meet was in there. “I see you brought flowers.” Gaby eyed the bouquet Illya was holding in his right hand. Illya shook his head again, for the second time that day admitting himself being silly, to found himself forgetting the white roses he had bought earlier. “No, I’m not seeing anybody. Bought this for you.” he handed her the bouquet, and for the first time that day, he was smiling. It was a small smile, but Gaby knew she had been missing that smile for so long. She stared at the flowers, and at him in an awe.

“You never brought me flowers when we were dating.” she teased, but saying the truth. “Yes, but I gave you rings.” they both laughed at Illya’s words. “Fake, bugged rings!” she replied with a smile, followed by a light laughter. “But real meanings.” Illya replied, and their laughter began to fade. That was deep, and terribly heartbreaking knowing their situation, but they both smiled in the end. “Thank you.” Gaby finally said, “it’s beautiful.”

“So are you.” Illya replied, his Russian accent was thick as ever. He eyed her from head to toe. She was still in her tutu. Gaby smiled, but smacked him in the arm. She always did that when Illya said something silly. Illya smiled, enjoying her touch although it was a rough touch. “I mean it, it’s not silly.” Illya said tenderly, and Gaby’s smile grew wider. Then there was silence again.

“I have to go. Your boyfriend is waiting inside, I guess.” Illya broke the silence, it was bitter but he knew he had to leave. “—What?” Gaby was surprised by his sudden leaving. “Wait, Illya!” she turned around, stopping him from walking away. “We haven’t even catch up.” Gaby reassured him. Illya looked down and sighed, “My mission is only to see you.” Gaby was stunned at his words, her eyebrows furrowing. “Your mission? What are you talking—who commanded you?” her words sounded almost desperate but serious at the end. Illya looked down again, “Myself.” this time Illya didn’t dare to look up. His stare was still on his feet. Gaby let out a small, almost inaudible gasp. “Don’t be silly,” she put a hand on his cheek, and he finally looked up. They stared into each other’s eyes, Illya could see her eyes getting wet and Gaby could see his pain.

“I’ve missed you.” Illya said, and Gaby knew he was honest. He put his large hand on her cheek that all the surface of her cheek were now covered with his hand, and stroking it. “I’ve missed you too.” Gaby replied.

The last time they met was a quick farewell. They both didn’t have much time since their superiors were waiting for them. They didn’t have the chance for saying their last words, giving a proper good-bye.

And now, given a second chance to meet each other again, this shall be a better farewell.

Part of him felt it was wrong, but part of him told him to have a go. Illya leaned down, bringing his face closer to Gaby. Gaby was of course confused by his action, and hesitated at first. Realizing this may be their last, she let herself go, pulling his face closer to her. They were really close, the feel was almost like their first kiss that their hearts were beating uncontrollably and they could feel each other’s breath,

“Gabriella!”

A man’s voice startled them, causing them to break apart.

“Erik,” she looked around, and found the owner of the voice. “There you are, _liebling,_ I’ve been looking for you.” the man stepped forward, heading to Gaby. Gaby stood still with Illya in front of her. “Excuse me.” Illya stated in a low voice, indicating that he really had to leave this time. But before he could, Gaby stopped him, gripping his wrist. Illya glanced at her, found her serious face. “Just give me a moment.” Gaby whispered.

Gaby stood still in front of Illya, closing her eyes. Illya was puzzled by her action, starting to feel uncomfortable since Erik was getting closer to them, not looking delighted by the presence of the Russian. “Gaby, what are you doing?” Illya tried to snap her. She didn’t respond. “Gaby, just let me—“

“ _Entschuldigen sie, herr,_ can I help you—“ Erik finally reached them and was about to have a word with Illya, but before he could continue, Gaby stared at him. Erik turned to face her, now staring at her eyes.

Then suddenly, his stare went blank

He furrowed his eyebrows, looked around, maybe questioning why he was even there, and shortly walked away.

And Illya, still standing there, watching it happened with his mouth half-opened.

“What… have you done?” Illya asked nervously, not believing what he had just witnessed. “I had help.” Gaby smiled proudly. “I don’t understand.” Gaby’s answer only made Illya got more confused.

“Charles Xavier, I just asked him to erase us from Erik’s vision. He’s a good friend back in England.” Gaby explained.  
“I still don’t understand.” Illya shook his head. Gaby smiled, somehow enjoying looking at him being dazed like that. Especially for witnessing a mutant power, although he didn’t know that yet.

“You don’t have to.” Gaby stood at her toes, bringing her face close to his in a quick move that Illya wasn’t prepared to this, the girl surprised him and they kissed for like eternity. And Illya didn’t hesitate, of course, to kiss her back because it could, and possibly be their last. And he knew this was the only time he could pour all his feelings to her in a kiss, that would last any time soon.

 _“Ich liebe dich.”_ Illya whispered, his German accent was quite poor but it melted Gaby anyway. “You know my feelings for Erik are never the same like they are towards you, don’t you?” Gaby loved Illya, but she had to move on, and she wanted Illya to do the same. _“Da.”_ Illya nodded, and pulled her for another kiss.

They finally pulled themselves apart, catching some breath. “I know you love me, Illya. And I know you love Russia.” Gaby’s tone was soft and serious. “So if you love your motherland, let go of me. You know, you’re not going to lose something you love. You have Russia.”

Gaby was right, and that was all he wanted to hear in their farewell.

“Thank you, Gabriella.” Illya smiled. With one last kiss on her forehead, they said their good-byes, and Illya left feeling sad and relieved at the same time; it was a perfect good-bye, after all.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Yasno?_ : Clear?  
>  _Ne toropites’_ : Take your time  
>  _Dernovo eto_ : Sod it  
>  _Dein ticket, herr_ : Your ticket, sir  
>  _Danke_ : Thank you  
>  _Du siehst wundervoll aus_ : You look wonderful  
>  _Vielen dank für das ansehen_ : Thank you for watching  
>  _Ich bin in einer minute zurück_ : I'll be back in a minute  
>  _Liebling_ : Darling/sweetheart  
>  _Entschuldigen sie, herr_ : Excuse me, sir  
>  _Ich liebe dich_ : I love you  
>  _Da_ : Yes


End file.
